


David De Gea and the Quest for Donuts

by HartUnited



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Donuts, Gen, mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2838290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HartUnited/pseuds/HartUnited
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David just wants Krispy Kreme donuts</p>
            </blockquote>





	David De Gea and the Quest for Donuts

David De Gea couldn't help it, he loved donuts. At Atleti, they let him have donuts every day, but here he was lucky if he was given one low-fat no-sugar donut in one week. It was awful, rumour had it that both Kun and Torres got the same treatment. But now he had won the league and wanted to celebrate by eating donuts - loads of them.

How could he do that without getting busted? Nemanja would go bonkers if he found evidence of donuts - he called them disgusting weight-gain aids. Going to the local Tesco or Asda was just out of the question - CCTV and all that junk; just not worth the risk at all. Bribery? That might just work - it'd have to be a very young player or they're gonna blab to the gaffer; that would be even worse. Online delivery? Nah he'll be waiting days.

"Hey Will" David called to one of the two twin Keane's - they're never up to any good (unless they're on the pitch). David is certain they'll try to help. "Hola Daveeed" Bloody hell awful pronunciation. "You up for a mission my lad?" The younger player just nods silently. "I want donuts Krispy Kreme donuts now - but I can't risk getting busted. Do you wanna go and we'll go 50/50 on the produce. I'm gonna pay."

"Sure, but it's gonna be risky mate - it's all on you if I get busted!" David sighed then nodded. "Fine! I'm desperate."

LATER THAT DAY

"That's a great job boys - enjoy your prize."

David has just finished his final donut when Nemanja wanders in and takes a look at David's shirt and just says "Really David - getting kids to do your illegal activities again? I'm gonna kick your arse!"

David doesn't think twice - he just sprints for his life.


End file.
